It Got A Bit Messy
by everyday-is-masloween
Summary: Cooking dinner can get a little crazy sometimes, especially if it's with James and Carlos. Cute jarlos minific, lots of fluffy cuteness!


**It Got A Bit Messy, a big time rush Jarlos mini-fic**

Carlos hummed as he stirred the batter in the big bowl. Carlos loved cooking, and when Mrs. Knight asked for someone to cook dinner, Carlos was definetely up for it. Now he and James were making spaghetti and chocolate cake.

Carlos adjusted his chef hat and apron and walked over to preheat the oven. The chocolate cake batter was coming out quite nicely, so Carlos figured he should get the oven ready. When he set it to 360°F, he walked back to the counter to get the bowl. He passed by James who was standing by the stove, stirring the spaghetti sauce. Carlos smirked, amused, because he saw the stove wasn't even on.

"So," Carlos said, wrapping his arms around James' waist from behind. "How's the spaghetti coming along?"

James twisted around to kiss Carlos on the head. "It tastes good," James said. "But I don't know why it's not boiling like you said it would..."

Carlos smiled up at his boyfriend. "_Maybe-_you should turn on the stove." Carlos said, removing his hands from James waist and getting his mixing bowl.

James grabbed his pot from the stove and started absentmindedly stirring the sauce around. "Well, I would turn the stove on," James started, slowly walking towards Carlos. "But if I did, I wouldn't be able to do this."

And with that, James ladeled some sauce with his spoon and splattered it all over Carlos' face and apron. Carlos opened his eyes and glared at James as James cracked up hysterically. Carlos gave him the _oh, it's on _look. Carlos grabbed a gunk of chocolate batter with his free hand and flung it at James. The dark gooey blob clung to James' shirt and hair in little chunks.

Carlos laughed and ducked out of the way as James flung another glob of spaghetti sauce at him. It hit the refridgerator. Carlos looked up at it from his hiding spot below the fridge. As Carlos looked up, it landed '_PLOP' _right on his face. Carlos wiped the red substance from his eyes as James tried holding in his laughter.

This time Carlos said it out loud, "Oh, it is ON!" Carlos took a big leap and slam dunked the bowl over James' head, making the chocolate goo drip and slide down James' astonished face and all over his clothes. Carlos covered his mouth with surprise, not meaning to do this much damage. But he was pleased with himself and let out a satisfied laugh.

James slowly pulled the bowl off of his head and ran a hand through his hair. He pulled his hand out in horror, seeing his hand was now covered in the dark chocolate slime also known as batter. James screamed. "My _HAIR!" _James began storming around the kitchen, using everything he could to try to get the batter out of his precious hair.

When he realized he still had no luck, James opened the fridge and grabbed the spaghetti noodles and various other foods. "Here's your punishment, Garcia."

James opened a squeeze bottle of ketchup and one of mustard and pointed it threateningly towards Carlos. "You ready?" James asked mischeviously. Before Carlos could respond, James squeezed with all his might and squirted the cold condiments all over little Carlitos' body. Carlos squealed in surprise and grabbed a handful of noodles.

"Yeah," Carlos piped up, readying his aim. "But are you ready to get NOODLED?"

James was gonna make a remark about Carlos' corny line, but before he could have time to think, Carlos chucked the noodles at him. The just-made noodles were still damp and sticky and warm, and they stuck to his pants and arms and shirt. James grabbed the ranch container. "Only if you're ready to get RANCHED."

Well, it was about an hour later when it REALLY got messy. They decided to get the blender and the microwave involved. And let's just say it had something to do with popcorn and greek yogurt.

They were covered head to toe in all kinds of food: fruits, sauces, ice cream, dog food, you name it. As Carlos spilled gravy on James' shoes, he laughed causing some of James' upcoming ammo to get into his mouth. He spit it out in the sink.

"Yuck." Carlos said, wrinkling his yogurt covered nose. "I hate artichoke dip."

James grinned and through the whole bowl of Mama Knight's homemade dip, forgetting about the bowl part. The bowl shattered in the sink as Carlos sidestepped. James and Carlos put their hands over their mouths in bewilderment.

"CARLOS! JAMES!" they heard Logan call from the swirly slide balcony. "WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?"

They saw Kendall slide down Swirly and stick his head out of the bottom. "You guys weren't having..." Kendall started to ask suspiciously, only to be cut off by James and Carlos.

'NO!" They screamed in unison. Kendall shrugged and climbed back up the slide.

James and Carlos finally noticed what a mess they had made. Tonight's-and the whole week's dinner was splattered all over the ceiling, walls, and literally everything. Candy stuck to the refridgerator. Rejected vegetables floated in the sink. Popcorn flooded the floor. Carlos cringed as he saw that there was no place left untouched. James grabbed Carlos' hand and pulled him towards him.

"Well, before we clean up this _tiny mess._" James said, kissing Carlos' chocolate covered head. "We should probably get cleaned up ourselves."

Carlos smirked and started walking to the bathroom door, bring James with him. "Good thinking, Diamond."

James followed Carlos to the bathroom and shut the door. Carlos stood on his tiptoes and began, knowing what James wanted him to do. Carlos closed his eyes and ran his tongue across James' cheek, picking up the tastes of mashed potatoes, peanut butter, and lemons. Carlos slid his tongue down slowly until he came across James' lips. He ran his tongue around James' lips, constantly sticking his tongue inside.

Carlos pulled back and smacked his lips curiously. "Hmmm...hummus...and is that coffee I taste?" Carlos asked with a grin.

James licked his lips to check. "Yup." James rubbed his lips together, trying to find the taste he got from Carlos' lips. "Umm is it pancake batter and sesame seeds? And how was there a fruit smacker on your lip, and why didn't I notice it?" James chuckled as he guessed.

Carlos nodded excitedly and leaned up to continue cleaning the food off of James' face. This was just great; it was two things he loved in one, eating food and making out with James. But before he could finish they heard Mrs. Knight yell from the kitchen.

"BOYS!" They heard her yell with an irritated tone.

Carlos and James opened the door ajar. "We'll explain later!" They said in unison, shutting the door and finishing where they left off.

**Note: Cute right? Sorry bout not updating WCSL...I don't have lots of time now that school is back and also I'm just...stuck [stuck, but i'm never giving up, up in the middle of a perfect day, i'm tripping over words to say] I just can't bring myself to finishing the next chapter...something doesn't feel right about it, you know?**


End file.
